


To Be of One Heart

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Drabble, First Time, Getting Together, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Slash, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt was "decision."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "decision."

"Tell me what you want," Harry says between kisses. 

For one as articulate as he is, Severus is unable to form the words.

He wants Harry, wrists bound to the headboard, to beg for release.

He wants to lick the sweat from Harry's heaving chest. 

He wants to spread Harry's cheeks and drive him mad with his sharp tongue.

God, Severus wants to be fucked till he can't breathe.

Decision made, he looks Harry in the eye and lets him see.

He hears Harry suck in a breath, the spell broken when he says, "Fuck, Severus, I want that, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to call this "[Accord](http://www.thesaurus.com/browse/accord)" and then I saw that the word origin is from accordare: "make agree" or literally _"be of one heart," from L. ad-"to" + cor (gen.cordis) "heart"_. 
> 
> Oh, and sorry if you have the [Spice Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJLIiF15wjQ) stuck in your head all day now. (I am really all over the place today, aren't I? LOL)


End file.
